Ticket Please
by Nightwing13
Summary: Stephanie and her friends goes to the fair with her friends. Guess who she's spending the time with. DougiexOC SA for my friend Stephanie from Canada!


**Another Standalone for my friend Stephanie from Canada! I do not own Just My Luck, McFLY, Stephanie, Erica, Ray, or Dora.**

**Ticket Please**

Another Saturday, and as always, I have something planned with my friends. Erica, Ray, and Dora decided we should go to the yearly fair with their boyfriends, Tom, Danny, and Harry. It was a nice idea, but…

"I'll be the third wheel!" I whined as we walked to the gates of the fair. "Or at least the seventh wheel…." I mumbled. My friends laughed and turned to me.

"Did you think Dougie wouldn't come?" Ray asked. I immediately blushed at hearing his name.

Dougie, the man of my dreams. I had a crush on him since I first met him which was five years ago when Ray first started dating Danny. We were just friends of course, but the girls would always say we acted more like a couple.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend yet?" I said, still blushing. Erica and Dora giggled at my reaction.

"Nope, he said the girl he wants to ask is too good for him." Ray said as she turned to pay for our tickets.

"Oh my god, that guy is a complete idiot! Any girl would want to date him! He's so funny, nice, caring, loving…"

"Aw, are you talking about me?" A voice said behind me making me freeze. I spun around to face the blue eyed and dirty blonde beauty.

"Of course not!" The girls burst out laughing. Ray walked up next to me and handed me my ticket.

"She's just talking about this guy she likes." Ray explained to Dougie. Dougie's smile seemed to fade.

"Oh…" I noticed his sudden mood swing. _He couldn't like me…could he?_

"Sorry we're late!" I heard Tom call. Erica immediately ran past us and hugged Tom and then slapped him in the arm. "OW!"

"Took you long enough!" Erica told him. He just laughed and threw his arm around her.

"Come on, let's go in already!" Harry called to us once Dora ran into his arms. Harry and Dora led their way into the fair followed by the other two couples. I noticed how the guys had their arms around the girls, and then I noticed the gap between Dougie and me. _Well…this is awkward…_

"Hey, let's ditch these love birds and go on a ride." Dougie suggested, whispering in my ear which made me slightly shiver. I looked at him, preparing to yell but he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the line for the Zipper.

"We're going on that ride?" I was deathly afraid of the Zipper.

"Don't worry; I'll be right next to you." Dougie said with a smirk. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I'm still trying to figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He just laughed.

"Next two!" The man in charge of the ride yelled. I looked back at Dougie and he smiled back.

"Don't worry…" He took my hand and squeezed it. "I'm here." I nodded and then we boarded the ride.

I never knew how small the cart was. The way Dougie had his legs spread apart took up most of the leg room. Plus the fact his left knee was touching my right knee made me nervous.

The ride started moving and I gasped. Dougie, of course, started laughing and he took my hand giving it another squeeze.

"Trust me, you'll like this." I gulped and immediately the ride got faster and we began flipping until we were at the very top of the ride. I couldn't help but scream as the cart stood upside down. Of course, yet again, Dougie was laughing at me.

"It does help if you yell, and don't close your eyes. You'll get motion sickness." I gave him a look like he was crazy. "Here, watch." The ride began flipping again and he began yelling. "MY FAVORITE SONG BY SON OF DORK IS TICKET OUTTA LOSERVILLE!" I started laughing, forgetting we were flipping. He smiled and continued yelling as the ride began flipping the other way. "MY TICKET OUTTA LOSERVILLE IS STEPHANIE!" My eyes widened and I didn't bother screaming, or laughing. I tried turning my head to look at Dougie but there was too much pressure to turn.

The ride finally stopped and we got off. Dougie began leading me to another ride. Totally forgetting what he yelled. I stopped following him and just stood in place. He eventually stopped and turned to me.

"Steph?"

"Were you being serious?"

"About what?"

"About me being your ticket out of Loserville." I heard footsteps come closer to me and my chin was suddenly pulled up so my eyes met his blue eyes. His lips were suddenly attached to mine, his lips were so soft and the kiss was so gentle. I regretted him pulling away.

"Yes…" He finally answered making me blush a little. I didn't know what to say. I just looked up at him and kissed him. I could tell he was a bit surprised by my action. He rested his hands on my hips and when I pulled away he smiled. "I guess that means you feel the same?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Good." He planted a light peck on my lips and then took my hand, leading me to another ride.

"Ticket please." The man said who was running the Ferris wheel. Dougie looked down at me and smiled.

"Right here."


End file.
